


Advice Taken

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Suicide, Verbal Abuse, hurt!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny. Funny how one uttered word, one simple glance, can wound someone so much that they want to end their lives. Hurt!Magnus Because I'm so sick of people thinking it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice Taken

_"Get out of_ _our way freak!"_

It's funny, Magnus mused staring up at the starless sky above him. Funny how one uttered word, one simple glance can wound someone so much that they want to end their lives.

_"Faggot."_

Even if that person is a stranger, even if you've never even seen them around before and probably will never see them around again... It still _hurt_. Still _stung_. ...Still makes a person want to die.

_"You're so weird!"_

People always think its funny to see someone break apart. To see them shatter into something beyond repair. Especially, when its their doing. _Especially_ then.

_"Why don't you just go away?"_

Magnus smiled bitterly, swinging his long legs through the empty space below him.

_"No one wants you around."_

They never stop to think of the impact of their words, never pause to see the hidden scars and pain. Never stop to see the darkness eating away at the light.

_"I bet your Mom and Dad died because of you. I bet they couldn't handle knowing that you were their son."_

And why would they? Magnus thought, leaning his head out from under the railing to gaze down into the murky depths of water below him. It sent a wave of vertigo crashing through him, making him close his eyes as his hands gripped the pavement below him.

_"Why don't you just leave?"_

After all... What was his life to them? Humans were cruel self-obsessed creatures. They didn't care about anyone but themselves.

_"I never want to see your face again!"_

So, you know what? Magnus scooted forward, upper thighs dangling over the edge of the pavement and air as his arms lifted to grasp the railing.

_"Why can't you just- just-!"_

All the people that had cursed him, scorned him, hated him... They would finally get their wishes tonight. He would finally take their advice.

_"Go die!"_

He let go of the railing his body teetering for a few slim seconds before gravity pushed him down towards the icy water, towards his release, towards his death.

_"Jump off a bridge!"_

He closed his eyes, wind whipping up through his hair and clothes. He twisted, gazing up at the blank sky and as he hit the water, Magnus could have sworn he saw a pale silhouette clinging to the railing in horror. He smiled.

_'I took your advice.'_


End file.
